battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Takako Chigusa (Film)
Backstory Takako was on the track team and was a very fast runner. She seemed to be a very prideful person and had a short fuse; she disliked rumors and people who made excuses. If her film version is anything like the others, she might have also been shy or had a solemn attitude toward other people. Takako was known for being the prettiest girl in her class. Friends and Enemies Takako thought very highly of Hiroki Sugimura, even developing romantic feelings for him. She also seems to be friendly with Kayoko Kotohiki, as the two are seen chatting on the bus and cheering together during the basketball game. She finds Kazushi Niida the embodiment of the things she despises and greatly dislikes him. In the Program Before the start of the game, Takako asks Kitano for permission to use the restroom, but her request is denied, annoying her. When her name is called, Takako flees from the building at top speed and finds a shrine to rest at. In the morning, she decides to train and gets on her yellow track suit, taking a jog through the forest. During her exercise, she has a fantasy or flashback of Hiroki Sugimura following her on a bicycle, promising to always be right behind her. Finishing her jog, Takako has a seat and dabs the sweat off her face, taking a moment to daydream about Hiroki. Kazushi Niida appears shortly afterwards, asking Takako why she is training at a time like this. Rolling her eyes, Takako grabs her bags and begins completely blowing Kazushi off, walking in the opposite direction of him. Kazushi really pushes it when he asks Takako about the rumors stating the two are dating and then proclaims his love for her, terribly annoying Takako, for she hated rumors with a burning passion. Things hit a climax when he asks her about her virginity and declares Hiroki a coward for not taking it. Takako snaps at him, forcing him to raise his crossbow at her. Enraged but not intimidated, Takako informs him that he's in hot water and that if he continues, she is going to consider this an attack on her life, for she is also taking the game quite seriously. During their hateful bickering, Takako manages to intimidate Kazushi into firing his bow, although it only grazes her, cutting her right cheek. Infuriated, Takako informs him of why he disgusts her and pulls out her jack knife, whipping the blade out in a flash. She dares him to come at her, before chasing him into the forest, despite his ranged advantage on her. There, the two have a brief struggle and tumble downhill. Seeing an opening, Takako stabs Kazushi in the groin several times with her knife, and finishes him off with a few strikes to chest. Heaving from their battle, Takako feels someone's eyes on her and spins around, only to find Mitsuko Souma smiling sadistically at her, raising a handgun to shoot her. Takako snarls and bolts off down the path, but to no avail; Mitsuko manages to land a few shots. Takako manages to survive for at least another half hour, and collapses when she finds a quiet, isolated spot. Believing her time to be short, she calls out for Hiroki and when he appears, she believes her eyes are playing tricks on her. The two spend a short amount of time reminiscing together, with Takako asking if he had a crush on anyone and more importantly, if it was her. Hiroki tells her the truth, which is a no. Disappointed, Takako asks God if she could say one last thing, and compliments Hiroki on his appearance, which she found handsome and cool. He responds in kind, telling her she's the coolest girl in the world. Takako barely manages to breathe out a “Thank you...” before passing on. Notes and Trivia *She is one of the three to have their final thoughts read out. The other two were Mitsuko Souma and Shogo Kawada. *She is one of three girls to kill a boy. The other two were Mitsuko Souma and Kayoko Kotohiki. *She, along with Izumi Kanai, have the same first name as 2 characters from the Another universe. Category:Battle Royale film characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female